


Blue Blossom

by kriskrisus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on AFF, M/M, un-beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriskrisus/pseuds/kriskrisus
Summary: Hakyeon learned that every relationship has their ends





	Blue Blossom

Hakyeon doesn’t understand how it happened.

 

He’s known Taekwoon for years; 20 years to be exact. They met at the first day of kindergarten and there’s no way for Taekwoon to get away from Hakyeon and that’s fine. They went to the same school since kindergarten and they even got into the same university.

 

Their friendship somehow has turned into something more; they began dating on their second year in university, their friends and family even said they looked good together and that they’d stay together. Both of them couldn’t get any happier than before. They know each other well and still have ups and downs in their relationships too. But that’s fine. What’s a relationship without a little fight? It only added to their closeness to each other.

 

But just like that famous quote; _every hello ends with a goodbye_.

 

And Hakyeon should have seen it before. He should have known before. He should have prepared himself for this. He actually had this thought deep down inside his head, even during their happiest day. But he’s being stubborn and pushed the thought to the back of his head. And now it crushes him so hard he can’t even laugh at himself.

 

_What went wrong?_

 

To be honest, he doesn’t even know. Maybe it’s all because they start to get busier that they drifting apart from each other. He actually knows but still act like he doesn’t. He knows that soon, they have to part their ways. But he naively has forced himself to believe that they’re doing fine and they’ll stay together forever.

 

And when finally it comes; when finally they both stand at the crossroads, Hakyeon knows this is the end. The fact that they’ve been together for almost two decades can’t even help them to stay at the same way. And even if they force themselves to stay, one of them will surely get hurt. It will hurt more to stay than to be apart.

 

It hurts to be a part of course; especially when you’ve been together for that long. But Hakyeon know it’s for the best.

 

And here he is; sitting on their bedroom’s floor, folding his clothes and put them into his suitcase. He has sent his other belongings so he only needs to pack his clothes. Their room, well it’s Taekwoon’s now; feels more empty. He sighed deeply. He closes his suitcase when he’s done and pulls it to the front door; the cab will be coming anytime soon.

 

Taekwoon’s sitting on the living room when he walks out of the bedroom, playing with their Samoyed. His Samoyed. The sound of Hakyeon’s suitcase rolling out of the room causes him to turn his head.

“You’re going, now?”

Hakyeon smiles at him. “Yes. The cab’s going to come soon.”

 

He only nods his head and gets up from the couch. So they walk together to the front door. As they reach to the front door, Hakyeon’s phone goes off and he quickly picks it out of his pocket. The cab driver’s calling.

 

“Yes?....oh, you’re already the front? Okay I’m going out now, sir. Thank you.”

 

He puts his phone back to his pocket and turns to Taekwoon who’s standing rather awkwardly. He stares at the floor and has both of his hands inside his jeans pockets.

 

“So…I guess this is goodbye?”

 

Taekwoon still has his eyes on the floor and only nods his head in response.

 

Hakyeon smiles sadly at his lifelong friends. He then pulls one of Taekwoon’s hands from the pocket and put something on his palm. This surprises Taekwoon and he lifts his head to look at the man in front of him. “What is it?” Hakyeon only smiles weakly at him. His heart skips a beat when he looks at the thing on his palm; it’s a ring. It’s their promise ring actually. He had bought it for Hakyeon when they were celebrating their second anniversary; promised to each other that they’d stay together forever.

 

 _What a joke_ , Taekwoon thinks to himself.

 

He holds the ring and nods to Hakyeon. The other than holds his face with his warm hand, and Taekwoon almost, almost lean himself into the touch. He’s going to miss Hakyeon’s touch.

 

Then, Hakyeon bends down and kisses their Samoyed and whispering a soft goodbye to the dog who whimpers softly as if it understands. Hakyeon turns around and pulling his suitcase. He opens the door but turning around before he walks out of the house.

 

“Goodbye, Taekwoonnie.”

 

“Goodbye, Hakyeon.”

 

Taekwoon answers weakly as he willing himself to look at the other’s eyes for maybe the last time. The door is closed slowly and he lets tears rolling down his cheeks. Just for today, he’ll cry to himself.

 

Hakyeon walks to the cab and hands his suitcase to the driver. He gets into the cab and sighs deeply. As the cab starts to move, he turns his head to take a look at what used to be his and Taekwoon’s home.

 

Somehow, he remembers what his friends and family have said; they said that he and Taekwoon would stay together for a long time. Well, they did stay for a long time. But they missed one thing; everything in this world has its ends. And so does their relationship. It now comes to an end. They forgot to tell Hakyeon that a break up is always waiting behind relationships. He can feel his tears rolling down his cheeks and doesn’t bother to wipe them away.

 

He lets himself to cry this time and replaying all the memories he has with Taekwoon.


End file.
